In the existing design of a telephone, for the off-hook/on-hook design of a handle, an off-hook/on-hook detection apparatus, such as a hook switch, magnetic induction, or optical sensing, is generally disposed on a cradle of a fixed-line phone. When the handle is placed on a corresponding position of the cradle of the fixed-line phone, the off-hook/on-hook detection apparatus detects a placement state of the handle, and then transfers the state to a telephone of the fixed-line phone for indicating an off-hook/on-hook state of the handle.
In a conventional design, for a fixed-line phone where a cradle is integrated with a telephone, an off-hook/on-hook detection apparatus is designed on the cradle of the fixed-line phone, and if it needs to implement off-hook/on-hook, a handle placed at a fixed position on the cradle must be picked up or the handle must be placed on the cradle, which limits the use and a placement range of the handle and causes a use limit to a user.
For a fixed-line phone where a cradle is separated from a telephone, an additional cable is required to connect the cradle and the telephone, and the cable transmits an off-hook/on-hook signal, which not only increases the space occupied by the fixed-line phone but also increases a design cost, and for a user, increases the complexity of desktop layout.